evolutionaryspiritualityfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome, newcomers
Intro here (currently developed by Tom). How To Edit and Create Articles Familiarize yourself with the wiki First, take time to familiarize yourself with the Evolutionary Spirituality wiki. Read the Main Page, follow links, explore, click the "edit" link on top of an article to see what happens (although do not edit or save changes quite yet!) and be adventurous. Be bold! Remember, this wiki is a collaborative effort. Be bold! Initial articles do not need to be perfect neither in content nor format, as others will pitch in to develop them further. Note also that each article has a discussion (talk) page which allows contributers to discuss the article. The link to this page is at the top of the article box, and is edited as a regular wiki page. Tutorial For a more comprehensive tutorial, go to the Wikicities Tutorial. Otherwise, continue reading... Register and sign in When you are ready to begin creating and editing pages, register by clicking the link at the top right of any Evolutionary Spirituality wiki page. Remember to sign in when you return to this wiki. Note: You are able to create and edit pages without registering and signing in, but registering helps you and others keep track of who is contributing and - most importantly - aids communication within the Evolutionary Spirituality wiki community. Create a new article To create a new article, first create a link on an existing page and then click on that link. That will bring you to the "edit" page for this new article. To edit an article To edit an existing article, go to the article page and click the "edit" link at the top of the article. General guidelines There are some general guidelines for editing wiki articles: Naming conventions *Use a simple and intuitive title for the article. One that is easy to understand by the general reader, and easy to remember for wiki users who wishes to link to it. * Use capital letter for the first word only, and lowercase letters for subsequent words. The only exeption is for proper names, which has capital first letters. Clear focus * Have a clear and limited focus for the article. Related topics can be delegated to new articles, linked to from the main article. Sections * Section articles into subtopics, to aid readability and make it possible for users to directly link to subtopics from another wiki article. * Use headings and subheadings. In addition to increase readability, it will automatically create an index box below the introduction and above the first heading (as seen on this page). * Common sections include... ** Introduction (no heading for this one) ** Main body (using headings and subheadings) ** Resources (links to other wiki articles, websites, media and so on) Links Link to related wiki articles in the text, when appropriate. It is sufficient to link at the first use of any particular term. Example of code: The Great Story - link to another Evolutionary Spirituality wiki article. Evolution - link to an article in another wiki. | The Great Story - link to a non-wiki webpage. Appearance: The Great Story : The Great Story Evolution : Evolution | The Great Story : The Great Story Sandbox Use the sandbox to explore editing wiki pages. This is a place where you can go wild! Questions and Assistance If you have questions or need assistance, you have several options: * Read the Wikicities Tutorial * Find resource information at the Community Portal * Find more extensive information at the Wikipedia Community Portal. * Post questions at the FAQ page. * Contact Per at perkl.public (at) gmail.com or (541) 349-0499 (between 8am and 10pm Pacific time).